Call of Duty GX
by VideoGameWinner
Summary: "You are looking at the best duelist in all of Alaska." Mason says. "Mason you are the only duelist in all of Alaska." Hudson states.
1. Chapter 1

**Call of Duty GX**

**(AN: I don't own Yu-Gi-Ho GX or COD Black Ops)**

It was a cold day in the pentagon, the trees were slowly loosing there leaves and all was quiet, except for Hudson who was yelling at Mason.

"What were you thinking? You just can't take the president's car for a simple joyride! People might get the wrong idea that the president is crazy!" Hudson screamed the regular vein popping from his neck.

"It wasn't that bad I barely left the road. And only two people were injured." Mason said innocently

"Mason," Hudson started "there were $5,382.43 in damages! This was almost as bad when you stole a tank from a nearby military compound!"

"Sorry there is just nothing to do at all. So if you think about this it happens to be your fault, cense you don't allow me to do anything." Mason said with a little frustration in his voice. Then Weaver comes in to the room with a pile of stuff.

"Mail is here. Let's see, bill, bill, threat against the U.S., bill, bill, assassination threat, bill, pamphlet and invitation to duel academy, bill..." Weaver said with a board tone

"Wait, Duel Academy, who was invited?" asks Hudson

"A person named Alexander." Weaver said dryly

"I'm Alexander and I happen to be the best duelist in all of Alaska." Mason stated striking a very bad epic pose.

"Mason you're the only duelist in Alaska, plus what if we need you for a mission or to be bait for the president." Hudson stated

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for this. I made my own deck and everything." Mason stated in a very giddy tone.

"I don't know, cense I'm your handler and I can't leave you alone like this on some island with people you don't know." Hudson said with concern

"Too late he mailed the application while you were rambling to yourself." Weaver said eating some hot pockets

"Mason didn't you take the important issues of what I just said or are you just that stupid!" Hudson yelled the familiar vein popping out of is neck

"OK LET'S GO TO DUEL ACADAMY!" Mason yelled loud enough to wake the dead as he drags the two CIA agents to the helicopter

In another room in the pentagon "Lock and load gentlemen lets get these zeds." President Kennedy says to McNamara, Nixon and Castro.

"Hay, Jaden did you hear some CIA agent is joining the academy today." said the big bundle of British Bastion Misawa

"No, but maybe I would care if it wasn't three o clock in the morning." Said Jaden Yuki

"But think about it somebody, who's IQ must be almost as high as mine." CLICK "Hello, Jaden? Maybe Jim will care more about it." Bastion said not knowing what he is getting into.

"Everybody this is Counselor Sheppard I would like everyone come to the Main building to meet the new students." Sheppard said over the intercom

Once everyone came to the building people meet some friends but Bastion, with a newly acquainted black eye, was looking for one person the CIA agent. So he waited until every one left and was shocked that he didn't see him.

"I swore I would have seen him but he didn't come. I thought the black eye was worth it." Bastion said with tears running down his face.

He was about to walk away when he heard the security lock the doors. He was about to tell them to let him our when he heard another helicopter coming so he hid where he was before. Then he saw the chancellor walk to the helicopter and opened it up

"My names Jason Hudson thank you for your time chancellor." Hudson said shaking the chancellor's hand "I'm Alex's handler I hope you know what you are getting into."

"Yes I have read his profile and if he could come this way he could take the test to find what dorm he will be in." Sheppard said

"Hudson why do have to come I'm just a one eyed Russian that everyone likes to call Cyclops." Weaver said eating some more hot pockets he made on the helicopters microwave witch is right next to the 42" flat screen.

"More tests? Didn't I do enough of them when I joined the CIA?" Mason said ignoring Weavers last question

"So they get there own chopper, of course cense there are the CIA." Bastion said almost too loud as Hudson looks up where he is. Lucky for Bastion he looks away before he sees him.

After the test he goes to look around the island but Hudson and Weaver have to come and Mason was not happy because of that.

"Why do you guys have to come with me again? I will be without a handler for who knows how long." Mason whines

"I just want to know what your surroundings are cense were not leaving right away." Hudson said studying Masons duel monsters.

"Why the F#* aren't we leaving right away?" Weaver said the first time showing emotion during adventure.

"Because there is nothing better to do but look at stuff on the island. Wait, Mason were did you get this card?" Hudson taking off his sunglasses to get a better look

"I probably made it at… my… house." Mason never seeing this card before but recognizes the man on the car it was… To Be Continued

**(AN: If you don't know who it is on the card than I am shocked. But anyway sorry for any issues in the story or anything you don't like. I'm not very good at making stories. But if you could review I will make the next chapter come quicker so please review. (:0 smiley face with curly hair and a clown hat.) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Call of Duty GX**

**Chapter 2: Friends of the Past**

**(AN: I own nothing)**

"Mason, why do you have a card of Reznov in your deck?" Hudson asks completely confused  
>"I don't know this is the first time I have seen him in a card." Mason says eyes size of diner plates<br>"Oooooh, it's shiny and sparkly." Weaver said with stars in his eyes "Uh I mean, Reznov, ya."  
>"Listen we have to go. I was just contacted by the president about the undead or some s*#%." Hudson said griping his nose<p>

**At the helicopter**

"Well I will see you later Hudson don't miss me too much you sonava b#*&. Mason says shaking hand with Hudson and Weaver. "See you later you pirate."  
>"Hudson lets go already, I'm not very fond of the island. It's got a f*$%ing active volcano." Weaver hinting at wanting to go<br>"Remember, I will check on you every month and my cell phone number is on your phone its speed dial two. Also please don't have the cost of damages over five thousand dollars." Hudson said trying to get all of the rules off.  
>"Hudson you sound like my mother just go and not excuses for staying any longer." Mason says pushing him in the chopper and closing the door behind Hudson.<br>"Alex Mason please report to my office to find where you will be staying." Sheppard said over the intercom.

**Sheppard's office**

"Mason glad you could have joined me." Sheppard said offring a chair for Mason. "I must say you scored extremely well and your deck is one of the best built decks I have seen in a long time."  
>"Thank you chancellor but could you get to the point and tell me where my dorm is, I was in a helicopter for ten hours." Mason said resting his head on his fist "And I still need to unpack."<br>"Of course you will be in the Ra yellow dorm, room #1. The person who lives there doesn't have a roommate and there are no more spare rooms available." Sheppard says. "Also here is your uniform. You must were it to all classes but you can were regular clothes on days that you don't have classes. Also there is a rulebook but you won't need it sense you roommate is known to drill rules into peoples heads so be prepared."  
>"I've been tortured by the CIA before I think I can handle it." Mason says getting up and taking his bags with him out the door.<br>"I hope he knows what he is getting into. Bastion better watch him self." Sheppard murmurs worryingly to himself.

**Ra Dorm Room #1**

Bastion was having a bad day. He got hit in the face by Jim because he can't be happy for having part of the U.S. government at duel academy. He got locked in the main building and got yelled at because of it. Jaden beat him for the billionth time this month. And to top it all off he is getting a roommate that might mess up his math equations.  
>"God, I hate math and now I have to live in a place covered in it." Mason complains. "Hay buddy, get up and tell me what the hell this crap is doing all over the wall."<br>"It is not crap it is equations that help me find out how to counter and beat my opponents." Bastion said not getting up.  
>"Listen I am going to take a nap wake me up you will meet a .44 magnum shot to the head." Mason said falling a sleep<br>"This will be such a great time." Bastion said sarcastically

**Mason's Dream**

"Mason, listen to me. That card is more than just a card. It has a spirit, and more specifically my spirit. I will help you in your time of need. And now I won't be a figment of your imagination. Pretending to be where I am not." said the mysterious voice witch happens to have a very familiar Russian voice. Reznov. **To be continued.**

**(AN: Finally Reznov makes his entrance in this story. I know that this was not the longest chapter ever and certainly not the best ever. There isn't much to say except to review. I have never had a review before so I can't wait for the first one. If you like the story, tell me about it and what you want in it. Later for now.)**


	3. Chapter 3

** AN: Sorry I haven't written in a long time but because this is the most viewed of my stories at 21 views I decided that all the people who have read this should get some more story out of it. I also have gotten Black ops 2 and am thinking about putting some people from that in it also. Now I am not a very good duelist and this probably will not be the greatest duels you have probably read but thinking up my own call of duty related cards is not the easiest thing to do. I hope you like this newest installment for Call of Duty GX.**

**Ch 3 **_**Dueling By the Numbers**_

_**(Do not own anything at all)**_

__The next morning when Mason woke up Bastion was still asleep. Therefore, Mason snuck out to go think about what he dreamed about last night. It was over, wasn't it? Dragovich was dead and the numbers station was gone but Reznov was still there. The goddamn Nazi must have done more than put the numbers in his head. Was there more number stations? Was Dragovich really dead? Mason pulled out the card with Reznov on it. It had a picture of Reznov with the jacket he had on when he killed Steiner with his butcher's knife in one hand and a pair of dog tags in the other. He was standing with his arms crossed looking down at the ground with his eyes closed. In the background, it shows the hammer and sickle ON FIRE. It was a 12 star card ritual summon with an effect that makes it that it gains 1000 attack and defense points for every monster card in your own graveyard. He had an attack of 1000 and a defense of 1000. Mason looked at his watch, 6:00. Breakfast was just starting and he needed to get something eat since Hudson did not let him use the microwave in the helicopter on the way here.

**Ra Yellow Cafeteria **

"So what you are saying is that this CIA agent is your roommate and you couldn't sleep last night because he was saying numbers in your sleep." Jim said rubbing his temples with his hands.

"Precisely, and not only is he saying numbers in his sleep he also started talking in Russian like he was talking to himself in a different point of view." Bation said.

"Well mate, you have this thing called a concussion which is a cracking of the skull which can make you see and hear things that are not real." Jim explained looking for a way to get out of this conversation.

"You don't understand he was really saying those things and I think that there is a serious problem with him." Bastion explains not noticing Mason walking up behind him.

"Who has a serious problem?" Mason says sitting down knowing what they were talking about.

"You do! I was up all last night listening to you talking to yourself about numbers and speaking to yourself in Russian!" Bastion yells trying to make a point.

"Hey, with the eye patch. I don't think you hit him hard enough." Mason smirks while eating a slice of bacon.

"I think you're right. The names Jim Cook by the way and this little beauty here is Shirley." Jim says putting out his hand.

"Names Alex Mason." Mason says shaking Jim's hand. "Never saw a real crocodile before especially not as a pet."

"I don't think of her as a pet more like a family member, never been anywhere without her." Jim explains, "Saved her from some poacher's trap when I was just a kid."

"That how you lost your eye then?" Mason asks pointing at the bandage.

"Ya, why you askin?" Jim asks back

"My friend Weaver also lost his eye except this guy had a combat knife." Mason started "And because there wasn't a hospital for miles we just put some duct tape over it."

**Slither's Cafeteria**

"Jaden it's his first full day here do you really need to duel him already? It's not like you don't have time to do it later." Syris asks

"Syris if I don't duel him now I know something will happen that will make it so I can't duel him." Jaden states getting his deck and duel disk ready "Gotta go Syris see ya later."

"He'll never learn will he?" Syris sighs

**Later on**

Mason was walking around randomly around the island still wondering where the card came from.

'It makes no sense where this card came from. I looked through my deck 10 times on the ride here and it was not in there. Somebody must have stuck the card in there while I was not looking. I bet it was that British guy who's in the same room as me.' Mason thought to himself.

"You haven't figured it out yet Mason?" the card said

"WHAT THE F**K?!" Mason yells pulling out the card "Did this card just talk?"

"Mason, Hey we need to duel right now!" Jaden says jumping out of nowhere. "Get your game on!"

"Listen kid, my card just talked to me so I'm gonna go lay down for a while." Mason explains

"You have cards talk to you to? Awesome this duel is gonna be awesome!" Jaden yelled excitedly

"If I duel you would you leave me alone?" Mason not liking to give in to things like this

"Alright! Get your game on!" Jaden exclaims "I'll even introduce you to my Winged Kuriboh if you win."

**DUEL**

**M 8000/8000 J**

"I'll start by Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode." ATK:1600 "Then I'll play a face down card and end my turn." Jaden starts

"Nice start, I'll play a card in face down defense position and another card facedown and end my turn." Mason says wanting to see what Jaden will do now.

"I'll play the spell card Pot of Greed. Then I will play a card in facedown defense position. Next I'll attack you face down with my Sparkman." Jaden says starting the battle

"Not so fast I use my face down trap card Presidential Override which stops your attack." Mason announces

"I guess I end my turn then." Jaden says with a smile on his face.

"I'll start by playing C.I.A. Agent in attack mode." ATK: 1600 "Then I'll have him attack your face down card." Mason says pointing at Jadens face down card keeping a straight face. Which turns out to be Elemental Hero Clayman. DEF: 2000 "Damn, I end my turn."

**M 7600/8000 J**

"Alright I draw! I play one card face down, use the spell card spark Blaster, and equip it to Sparkman. I will then use it to change your C.I.A. Agent in defense mode. DEF: 400 Then I'll destroy it with Sparkman and end my turn." Jaden said happily

"I draw. I summon a card in facedown defense position and play the spell card Peace Treaty that makes it so that if my life points go down I get to play a special field card. I'll finish my turn with a face down card." Mason finishes

"This is getting awesome! I'll play Polymerization and combine my Sparkman and Clayman to create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant and attack your face down monster." Jaden announces pointing at the face down card. Which turns out to be a card called Undercover Agent. ATK: 500 DEF: 600

"I'll use his special ability that allows me to give you damage according to its attack as long as I take double the damage." Mason says smirking

**M 6600/7500 J**

"Now that I have taken damage that means the Peace Treaty comes into play. It allows me to play the field spell Pentagon. It has two effects one is that it cannot be destroyed until the second effect is over. That second effect is that every time I end my turn the defcon goes down." Mason announces

"I end my turn then." Jadens smile disappearing 'Man I underestimated this guy. I got to finish this before defcon one happens, because it can't be good.'

"I draw." Mason says looking at what he drew. "I play the card Red Cross which lets me bring back one monster from my graveyard, I choose C.I.A. Agent. Then I will play my face down card Number Station that means I can take control of one of your monsters and play it on my side but I cannot attack unless I spend 1000 life points. I'll brainwash your Thunder Giant. I'll attack you with my C.I.A. Agent, pay 1000 life points and attack you with Thunder Giant. I end my turn."

**M 5600/3500 J**

"Now to defcon 5" an electronic female voice says out of nowhere.

"I draw! Then I'll play Winged Kuriboh. Then I play the spell Transcending Wings and get Winged Kuriboh LV10. I play a face down card and end my turn." Jaden announces.

"I draw and play Radio Op in attack mode ATK: 1000 its effect let's me get one trap card from my deck and play it face down. Then I'll attack you..."

"Before you do I'll use my Winged Kuriboh's special ability which lets me destroy all your cards and put their attack into your life points." Jaden says a smile back on his face

**M 500\3500 J**

"I end my turn" Mason says a scowl on his face

"Now to defcon 4" The woman says again.

"I draw and play Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode and attack you directly."

"I play my trap card Misplaced Intel and for every turn I can pay 100 life points so that I can get no battle damage for this turn."

**M 400/3500 J**

"I'll end my turn." Jaden says

"I play a face down card and end my turn." Mason says

"Now to defcon 3"

"I play

Pulmarizarion and fuse Burstinatrix with my Avian to create Elemental Hero Flame wingman." Jaden announces

**M 300/3500 J**

"I place a card in defense mode and end my turn." Mason says trying to stall.

"Now to defcon 2"

"I can't attack you so I'll play a face down card."

**M 200/3500 J**

"I use my face down card Defcon Hurry so by paying half my life points I can have the defcon go down one."

**M 100/3500 J**

"Now to defcon one awaiting activation."

"I'll sacrifice my defense monster to play the card Viktor Reznov! ATK:1000 He may seem weak now but he has a special ability. That for the difference in my original life points to what I have now then double it and add it to Reznov's attack." ATK:16800 "Now Reznov finish this."

Reznov walks up to elemental hero Flame Winged man punches him in his face grabs him by the neck, looks into his eyes, pulls out his butchers knife and shoves it through Wingman's chest.

**M 100/0 J**

"That was the most amazing duel I have ever been in!" Jason excitedly says

"Really I never would have guessed." Mason says putting his deck away.

"Are you kidding me as long as it's a good duel I don't care if I lose."Jaden says not getting the sarcasm.

"I must say that was an amazing duel you two." someone says walking over to where they are

"Hey Alexis how's it going?" Jaden asks

"I'm fine, who are you though?"Alexis asks Mason

"Alex Mason C.I.A." Mason says putting out his hand which Alexis accepts

"I now totally get why your deck is like that now." Jaden says having an epiphany

"Anyways, I need to go. See ya around you two." Mason says waving them goodbye

"He seem to be hiding something I just don't know what it is yet." Alexis says after Mason is out of earshot.

"Na, anyway lets find some grub to get I'm starving!" Jason says running to get something to eat.

**AN: I updated this chapter because I saw many mistakes. Sorry for anybody reading this that were hoping for a real update. Nevertheless, don't worry I'm working on it now. Later.**


End file.
